


Midnight

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, cindergendry cindergendry night and day it's cindergendry, fairytale AU, for the axg week, in case you were wondering who is who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the clock strikes midnight the spell breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenka/gifts).



> Here is the prompt for the first AxG day! Sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks to Nene for being my muse(again)

Arya wondered why the halls of the castle were so empty while she was making her way down the halls towards her father’s office. The first thing she received when she entered was a disapproving look from her mother. Arya resisted a strongly urge to roll her eyes. For once, she made an exception and wore a skirt and a blouse instead of her breeches, but, of course, her mother was still not happy. She won’t be happy until she would see Arya in silk dresses with lace embroidery, but that won’t happen anytime soon (or at all, for the matter)so her mother could as well get over it. Arya liked her clothing practical.

Ned Stark coughed, trying to break the glaring contest between his wife and his daughter,

“Arya, I called you here because there are important matters to discus,” he said once he got her attention.”You turned six and ten recently and-”

“No. ” she thundered instantly. She knew the direction this conversation was going into.”Father, I refuse to be used in an arranged marriage to strengthen some alliances I couldn’t care less abo-”

“Arya, let me finish. There won’t be any arranged marriage.”Ned sketched a smile when he saw his daughter face lit up.”You will be able to choose the one you want to marry. There will be a ball. And nobles all over the kingdom will be invited.”

Arya's face dropped. Still a marriage and still fancy lords, that were stuck up and, annoying and had very bad opinions about her because she wasn’t obedient or impressed by their perfumed selves.

“Why only nobles? Why not commoners too? Maybe I want to marry a blacksmith.”Arya said annoyed crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ary a!” her mother snapped.

This time, Arya didn’t hold back when it came to eye rolling.

“You know very well this cannot be done.”

Arya sighed. She knew and she hated it. Not necessary in this case, but she generally hated that there must always be a difference between commoners and nobles. She always thought people should be judged by their behavior not by their rank.

Arya looked at her parents, who seemed ready to shut down any fight she was gonna put on the matter. She knew she couldn’t refuse and somehow it was better than the other option in which she couldn’t pick at all, but still if there would be a way to avoid…..oh.

“I have a request. I want the ball to be a masquerade.”

Both her parents exhaled relived.

“Very well. It will be a masquerade .”said her father.

When Arya leaved the office, she smirked all the way back to her chambers. Oh, only if they would know.

\--------------------

 

Gendry finished what he had to smith for that morning and decided to grab a bite of anything Hot Pie saved for him from the breakfast before something decided to’accidentally’ break. Also known ass, the little shit of a stepbrother, Joffrey, decided to destroy something to make his day as full of work as possible. And of course, he didn’t get this chance. While he was going to the kitchen he head his stepmother Cersei, screaming about something, while Joffrey was doing his favourite activity: whinning. Gendry stopped in his tracks and looked at them across the hall. The screaming could be heard in the whole kingdom. He missed the first part of the conversation.

“But mom, I don’t want to marry her, she is hideous, she looks like a horse!”

“Well, this a sacrifice you should be willing to make if you want that crown.”

The arguing would have continued if they didn’t notice him.

“What are you doing here?”Cersei spat, wrinkling her nose.

“I finished the chores for the morning-”

“So you decided to eavesdrop on our conversation?”

“You can’t rest, you didn’t finish your chores,” said Joffrey, not letting him say anything.”The window is broke.”Then he grabbed the closest vase and threw is against one of the windows, making the mosaic-like glass shatter, and proceded to walk away.

“He is right, clean that mess. The mosaic better be exactly how it was before the window broke.’Cersei ordered while following her son.

Gendry clenched his fists and jaw alike. He hated them. Both of them, but he didn’t really have a choice. He either puts up with this shitty life or he is thrown out with no place to go. Gendry sighed, trying to tame down his furry and went towards the broken window.

There goes my lunch, he thought bitterly while starting to pick shattered glass pieces from the floor.

\------------------

 

“Poor Gendry.”said Poppy while she and the cook, Hot Pie, were having a small break, while Lady Cersei and her son were at the jewellery store”Every time he finds a minute, that’s when they begin, this broke, that is not working, go smith that.”

“They always keep him hopping. He deserves a break”sighed Hot Pie.

“Exactly !” screamed Lommy, while appearing in the kitchen’s window, making both Poppy and Hot Pie jump.”And I know the perfect occasion.”

Poppy and Hot Pie looked at him skeptically, not because they didn’t wish Gendry to have some rest, but because Lommy plans never turned out good. He only smirked and gave them a wrinkled paper that beared green fingerprints on the sides from Lommy’s gardener’s hands.

“What does it say ?” questioned Hot Pie.

“How am I supposed to know? I can’t read. That’s why I brought it to you.”

“So you don’t know what it says, but you thought it may be helpful?” asked Hot Pie while Poppy was frowning, trying to decipher what was written on the paper.

Lommy shrugged at the same time Poppy started grinning.

“Lommy, you are a genius !” she exclaimed.

“Well, thank you Weasel .” he said using her nickname.”Look, somebody who appreciates my talents” he remarked then, point to Poppy while sticking his tongue at Hot Pie.

“Guys, this is perfect! There will be a ball, a masquerade. It’s the perfect occasion for Gendry to go out and have fun!”

“Wait, doesn’t he need special clothes for that ?” asked Hot Pie.

“He does.But I have a plan. Listen up, you two.” she said, motioning for them to come closer and proceding to whisper the plan.

\-------------

 

Gendry felt drained of any kind of energy. The week had been atrocious, it was like Cersei and Joffrey decided to make it the worst week of his life. They almost succeed. Almost. He smiled tiredly as he picked the clothes from under his matress. Weasel, Hot Pie and Lommy gave them to him the day before saying it’s his garb for the ball. They even made him a mask to go with it. Their gesture was really heartwarming.

“The door to the backyard broke, go and rep-what’s that?”   
“It’s nothing.” his lie sounded convincingly enough, but he didn’t put the clothes away soon enough and Cersei saw them.

She came into the forge, thing that she never does and took his garments out of his hands 

“They are just new clothes.” he lied immediately.

“Pretty fancy for you .” she remarked with her eyes narrowed.”Tell me, do you want to go to the ball?”

“No.” he answered instantly He learned how to lie a long time ago, it just came naturally and he sounded convincing.

His stepmother smiled sickeningly sweet at him.

“Then you won’t need these.” then she proceded to throw them into the fire that was still burning.

“We are leaving for the ball now, you better take care of that broken door.” she said, not bothering to spare him a second glance and exiting the room.

Gendry put the fire out as soon as he could and kneeled in front of the ashes, trying to collect the remains. It was in vain, the fire destroyed the garments letting only ashes. Gendry clenched his fists. He couldn’t care less about the ball, but this was his friends’ work, they used their free time to do this for him and now everything burned.

Few minutes later, after he calmed down a little, he went to the kitchen where Hot Pie, Weasel and Lommy were sitting around a small table.

“Gendry!” exclaimed Weasel happily”Do you want me to prepare a bath for you so you can get cleaned and go to the ball?”

“I’m not going to the ball.”

All three of them looked at him surprised and curious. 

“Cersei burned the garb you made for me .” he informed.

The three of them gasped and Hot Pie slammed his hand on the table.

“That shrew!”

“It’s alright, we can spend the night together, play something maybe.” he said trying to cheer them up though the sadness in their eyes only angered him more.

“I think I have a better plan.” said a voice behind them, making them all to turn around.”I-hey, that wasn’t necessary!” said an old man while dodging the plate Hot Pie threw at him.

“Who are you?” asked Gendry narrowing his eyes.

The old mean smiled kindly at him.

“My name is Davos and I’m your fairy godfather.”

“He is bonkers, Hot Pie, pass me the rolling pin,”

“No rolling pins!” exclaimed the old man, Davos.

“I don’t recall having any godfather .” said Gendry crossing his arms.

“And if you are a fairy, were are your wings and you magic wand?” asked Weasel.

“You know, it’s really not nice to consider all fairy godparents should have wings and wands.” he remarked answering Weasel’s question.

“Look, if you want us to believe what you say, you should prove it.” said Gendry still having a hard time believing Davos’ words.

“Very well.”

Few moments later the four of them were in the garden, ready to see the display of magic power from Davos.

“Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.” said Davos while waving his hands in the direction of broken door Gendry had to repair and turning it back to it’s finest form.

Davos smiled at their dumbstuck expressions.

“Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. he continued, waving his hands towards the garden and turning a cabbage in a carriage with horses.

“Are those magic words?” asked Hot Pie.

“Uh no. I just like saying it.” he remarked then looked at Gendry.

“Now sala-gadoola means menchicka-boolaroo, but the thingmabob that does the job is Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.”

In seconds Gendry was circled by a magic mist, his ragged clothes turning in the finest garments and the cinder and sweat that covered his body disappeared.

“You look like royalty.” exclaimed Hot Pie.

Gendry was too flabbergasted to replay, he also didn’t notice Poppy grabbing Davos’ sleeve and whispering something in is ear. The fairy godfather’s smile grew wider.

“Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo” he said while waving his hand in the direction of the house and making something fly from the attic and land in Gendry extended hand.

“That was my father’s .” he said while analyzing the Warhammer in his hand.

“It’s a good weapon. Everybody has a weapon there to show off, this one will do the job for you.Now come on young lad. ” he said placing a hand on Gendry’s shoulder and getting him in the carriage.

“Have fun at the ball, eat all the sweets, dance, but remember, once the clock strikes midnight the spell will break. You’ll ave to leave before that.”

“I will. Thank you for everything! ” he said while the carriage was departing and waving back to Weasel Lommy and Hot Pie who were jumping and waving at him, telling him to have fun.

\----------------

 

Arya smiled smugly while she was making her way around the ballroom. Her plan was working great so far. She got her parents off her back, disappeared in the crowd. Perks of having a masquerade : people don’t recognize you. And thanks to her tailoress Emmalyn her dress didn’t stand out. There were other women with dresses that were way more impressive and imposing that her simple white and silver trainless corsetless dress. God, she loved this dress(thing she didn’t say often or at all for the matter). I may have to do with the fact that Emmalyn also gave her some tight pants that fit under the dress to make her feel more comfortable. So while she was making her way toward the table filled with sweets and food, she was thinking half the plan was through. The other half was to stay alone the whole night and then were her parents asked her after the ball she would tell them she found a lovely man and she would love to marry him, but she forgot to ask his name. And unfortunately, he will never be found and she won’t have to marry. Ever.

She was nodding contently to herself while stuffing her face with small chocolate cakes. When she reached for the last one another hand covered hers just above the dessert.

“Apologies, m’lady. It’s yours.” 

Arya looked at the man who just said that. He was very tall, and his face was well hidden by a dark mask that completed perfectly his dark hair and made his striking blue eyes stand out more. 

“Thank you. We can share ” she said while taking one of the small knives to cut the mini cake in two pieces.”Don’t call me m’lady though” her tone was harsher when she said that.

“As m’lady commands.” he mockingly bowed to her.

She was about to kick him when she noticed people started settling themselves in a formation. Oh fuck.

“What’s going on? ” asked tall, dark with gorgeous eyes, genuinely confused.

“Dance, that’s what. ” she answered, measuring the distance to the closest door.

“And if we don’t know how to dance?”

“Well, I don’t know. But are you kin on getting the fuck out of her? ” she questioned, expecting him to wrinkle her nose at her for the very unladylike words. He only smiled and answered ‘gladly’. Arya took his hand and guided him to the closest door, both of them almost running and only stopping once they were in the Godswood. 

“Is that the normal way people use when they don’t know how to dance?” he asked amused.

“It’s my way. You seemed to like it just fine.” 

They stayed silently like that, looking at each other in the chilly, but comfortable air of the late summer night. Untill Arya broke the silence few moments later.

“You don’t have a sword. ”she was looking at his hips, in the area where sword sheaths usually hang.

“I have something better.”

He let go of her hand( she didn’t even realize they were still holding hands) and unstrap the Warhammer of his back and showed it to her.

“It’s nice, but obviously it can be that good done.”

“Excuse me?”

“You lifted it way to easy, war hammers are supposed to be heavy.”

“Wanna give it a try?”

“Sure.”

He extended his hand, letting her fingers wrap around the lower part of the handle. Once he let her hold alone the weapon, Arya crashed forward, landing with her face into his stomach. She could feel his muscles through the soft material of his clothing. If his whole body was covered in this type of muscles, then no wonder how he could lift that monstrosity that almost broke her hand. She let go of the hammer, took few steps back and arched her back, coming to her full height. Which wasn’t much compared to him, she didn’t even reach his shoulder.

“You are mocking my pain.”Arya answered indirectly to his snorting.

“I do not, honestly m’lady, the only thing that was hurt is your pride.”

“I told you to not call me m’lady, don’t make me use my own weapon on you.”

Seeing his dark eyebrows rise above his mask, she lifted her dress enough so she could unstrap her sword, Needle, from her thigh. Once she got the sword, she went in fighting stance, pointing it at his chest. Arya expected him to make a comment about how ladies shouldn’t carry weapons, but instead he looked admiringly at the sword.

“This is good steel.” he remarked touching the pointy end.”A sword fit for you, though you can’t kill someone immediately.”

“I can poke them full of holes.”

“Yes, I have no doubt about that. ” he smiled.

“Wanna fight?”Arya blurted out, surprising even herself.

“It won’t be fair, I’m much more stronger. ” he declined.

“You don’t know how fast I am.”

“Still, my Warhammer against your skinny sword, isn’t fair.”

Arya huffed.

“Wanna dance then? ” she asked while placing her sword in the grass next to his Warhammer.

“I thought we are here to escape dance.”

“Yes, But here it doesn’t have to be formal and we won’t embarrass ourselves. ” she pointed out extending her hand.

He took it while placing the other on her waist and they started dancing with a rather joyful melody from the ballroom in the background. Though, what they were doing could hardly be called dance, seeing they didn’t follow a pattern only jumped and spinned around laughing at the silliness of the whole thing. Then he tripped and they felt down on the grass. Arya was smiling smugly at him and out of nowhere put the sword at his neck.

“I win.” she whispered in his ear.

She didn’t get the chance to relish her victory however, because in a movement he made her drop the sword and rolled her on her back and started tickling her. Her tried not to ive him satisafaction and laugh, but lose this fight. But that didn’t stop either of them to wrestle around in the grass of the Godswood, laughing. When they finally stopped, Arya was still at the botton with the tall mysterious man on top of her. The only thing they could see from each other faces were the eyes and they just got caught up in the a trance-like state. They realised they were starting to close the gap between their lips only when they were a breath away, but they didn’t. The bells however did, tolling and making them jump.

“It just strikes midnight, nothing important.” Arya said trying to get her companion to return to the more important thing they were busy with, but she didn’t succeed.

She saw the panic in his eyes and he started running, muttering an ‘I have to go’. 

“Hey, hold on!” Arya screamed after him, lifting the hem of her dress and running after him. When she reached the castle wall, all the saw was his form jumping on the other side.

“I don’t even know your name.” she said to the empty woods and the strong wall, looking at the spot where he was before going on the other side.

 

\----------------------

 

Later that night lying on his mattress, Gendry was smiling like a fool at the celling, thinking about the grey-eyed spitfire he met. It saddened him that they probably won’t see each other again. He really liked her daring, unconventional and just as stubborn as him. The imagine of her trying to lift his Warhammer still ma--

“The hammer!” he screamed, instantly getting up.

In his hurry to get back before the spell breaks, he forgot it. Seven fuking hells.

 

\--------------

 

Arya smiled while looking at the Warhammer on her nightstand. There were two knights needed to lift it up and bring it in her chambers. Arya wanted it in sight, cause she knew it was the key to find him. This and the striking blue eyes she could recognize anywhere.

She was smiling like an idiot looking at the hammer when her parents found her and scolded her for not doing her duty and disapearing like that and how there must be another ball for her to find a husband. She interupted them, saying there will be no need cause she already found one. She was as surprised as her parents when she said that. She knew there was no way out-her plan went to the seven hells anyway- so she could as well pick a husband who had no problems with her being ‘improper’ and was just as stubborn as she was.

\-----------

 

After few days, everybody felt like giving up. No man could lift the Warhammer. Except Arya. When no fitting candidate showed to the court, she decided to go around the city with some knights, from house to house. She was decided to find her blue eyes bull (she had to call him something and she found this one fitted for his stubbornness) even if she had to search the whole kingdom for it.

Days had passed and still no result. Arya felt everybody skepticism, but she refused to give up. She knocked at the next house on the route and she saw street people gathering, everybody was curious if the princess was gonna find her prince. The kingdom was full of gossip about the whole situation. It made Arya roll her eyes, even though her favourite rumour was the one where she asked a dark witch for help and the hammer is enchanted so no one would be able to lift it up. 

The door opened by a girl, probably younger than Arya six and ten years. She invited Arya and the knights inside, in a spacious room, where a gold-haired woman and a boy who didn’t look much older than Arya were waiting. She noticed the woman’s eyes starring intently at the Warhammer for few moments, but whatever bothered her she covered it up fastly. Arya wasn’t surprised when the boy who she guessed was her son couldn’t even make the Warhammer flinch. 

“Are there any other men in this household? ” asked Jory next to her.

“Beside the cook and the gardener no.” she answered with a calm Arya decided was false.

“Well, little one, can you fetch these two too?Everybody deserves a chance. ” said Jory to the serving girl.

She nodded and returned in short time, followed by two boys that looked even less capable to lift the hammer than the golden haired boy.

They nicely declined her offer to try and lift it.

“If that’s all then.” she said and turned to leave.

“Wait!”Arya turned around to see the serving girl looking at her with pleading eyes.”There is more-”

“You little ungrateful rat, shut up!” ordered the woman while getting up from her chair”Don’t listen to her your highness she is delusional- ” she changed her tone to a sweet one, but Arya was having none of it.

“You shut up. Please, continue” she said addressing the serving girl.

“There is one more person who should try.”

“Then please go and get him.”

Gendry was busy smithing, he had a ridiculous amount of work that morning like Cersei was trying to not give him time even to breath. Till Poppy run into the forge and started pulling at him arm saying he must come urgently. Surprised and worried at the same he followed her.

Arya was busy having a glaring contest with the woman and she didn’t instantly notice te serving girl and a tall man running past her, not until she saw the man lifting the Warhammer like it was nothing. She hurried to his aid and made him turn around. The first thing she noticed were the striking blue eyes.

“It’s you!” she exclaimed.

Gendry barely noticed anybody, it was like everything around him disappeared when he saw his Warhammer laying in the middle of the room. He went and picked it out automatically. The gasps that filled the room didn’t really wake him, what woke him was when he was turned around and came face to face with a pair of stormy grey eyes. He almost dropped the hammer.

Arya couldn’t contain her smile and without a second thought he fisted her hands in his shirt and brought him to her level for a kiss. She didn’t care who was watching.

“You owed me this from the ball, remember?”

Gendry didn’t get the chance to answer, cause Cersei leaped at Weasel, before being hold back by two knights.

“You little bitch, you are gonna pay for this!” she threated.

“No, she won’t”remarked Arya coldly then turned towards the three servant with a smile” You are coming with us.”

“Us? ” questioned Gendry curious  
.  
“Us. ” confirmed Arya intertwining their fingers.

 

\-----------------------------

 

The wedding was celebrated in the whole kingdom, but the feat itself wasn’t crowded, the bride didn’t like unknown people at her wedding. The ceremony took place in the Godswood, under the biggest weir wood tree.

“And now, you may kiss the bride.” said the priest, looking at Gendry.

He didn’t have the chance to do it, cause Arya grabbed his shirt and kissed him first. The crowd cheered, Poppy, Hot Pie and Lommy being the loudest of them all. 

“Can I ask you something that occupied my mind all day? ” asked Gendry against Arya’s lips.

“Go ahead.”

“Do you wear pants under this dress too?

Arya smirked.

“Such an existential and philosophical wonder ” she said sassily.”To answer your question : you must wait for later tonight to discover what I have and what I don’t have under my dress.”

Gendry smirked back at her and they kissed again while the crowd continued to cheer.


End file.
